


Sex Toy

by MistyBeethoven



Series: "Yes, I Really Am This Pathetic!" or "How to Say I Love You With a Story" [21]
Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: BBW, Crushes, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, For Adults Only, Forbidden Love, Improvised Sex Toys, Insecurity, Late Night Conversations, Loss of Virginity, Motorcycle Sex, Motorcycles, Overweight, Self-Esteem, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Sex Toys, Sleep, Sleep Groping, Sleep Sex, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Toys, Virginity, Watching Someone Sleep, Weight Issues, erotic comedy, sex comedy, size doesn't matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyBeethoven/pseuds/MistyBeethoven
Summary: When I find an old Duke Caboom toy on the sidewalk outside of a carnival, I take it home only to find myself waking up repeatedly feeling strangely good and with the toy in my bed and now covered in a strange substance. After I stay awake to find out what is going on, I discover that toys have a life all their own and my Duke Caboom has a crush on me, insecurity issues and a libido larger than his plastic frame would suggest.Now I am left wondering how do I keep my poor little toy from beating himself up, assaulting me every night and also getting water damage and subsequently decreasing his value?*This is really bad but I had to go with it. My apologies to Disney and Pixar. But most importantly to Keanu Reeves because, to tell the truth, I'm still pissed off at those first two for breaking my heart by separating Woody from Andy and then Buzz. This story then also works as a form of passive aggressive revenge, I guess. Mr. Reeves had nothing to do with that so the revenge aspect is in no way directed at him.
Relationships: Duke Caboom/Me
Series: "Yes, I Really Am This Pathetic!" or "How to Say I Love You With a Story" [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589944
Kudos: 21





	Sex Toy

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably really bad. Let's get that out of the way first. My apologies to everyone involved. Did that stop me from writing it though? No. This story idea tickled me so I went for it because if there was a Duke Caboom entry to this series it HAD to be this one.
> 
> I hate Toy Story 3 & 4\. Why? Because I love Woody's relationships with Andy and Buzz and those films terminated them. The 3rd one broke my heart by having Woody say goodbye to his beloved Andy. But, hey, I told myself, he still has Buzz. Then the 4th film came out and... :/
> 
> In any case, this is passive aggressive revenge against Pixar and Disney. On the other hand it's also good dirty fun. I'm severely warped and this and the "Freaked!" entries probably showcase that fact to great degree.

I was walking outside of a carnival one night when I saw a flash of colorful movement from the corner of my eye and headed in that direction to see just what it had been that had caught my attention. I thought I saw some unidentified things still scurrying off but my attention was more on the white and red object lying before me. Bending over and picking it up, I noticed that it was a toy of some sort. He appeared to be a daredevil type of guy, adorning a moustache, sitting atop a motorcycle and clad in a helmet, white and red suit and a cape. Obviously he was an old action figure made with boys intended but he was kind of cute and I liked the red maple leaf I knew meant he was a Canadian like myself.

I was about to bring the toy to the carny's lost and found when I was informed by a sideshow barker that the Carnival didn't have one. Sighing, I felt bad for the figure's former owner when a group of people at the Rifle Range attraction started to make jokes about my weight, saying that the fat girl must have left her cage.

"She'd be kind of cute if she wasn't so fat," one man stated but it was small comfort by that time.

I held the little doll close to my chest and hurried from the carnival as fast as I could, tears falling from my green eyes and onto my new toy's helmeted head. A few blocks away, I looked down at him and his smiling face and he made me feel better and as if God had given him to me specifically to help cheer me up and make me feel good.

"Who needs them," I told him and kissed his little plastic head. "You're the only man I need."

It must have been the darkness of the night and the eerie glow of the street lights ahead because I thought for a moment the toy's expression faltered as if he was startled. When I looked again, however, the smile was back and brighter than ever.

* * *

Before heading to bed, I did a bit of Googling and discovered that my new inanimate friend was none other than Duke Caboom, a Canadian Stuntman. Apparently he was a fad years back and this little guy had been mass produced to cash in on the craze. "You're better than them all," I said. I used to believe toys had their own souls and wanted the ones I owned to know that, to me, they were better than all the others. "You're even better than that old real Duke Caboom himself," I stated, holding him to my large chest.

I thought I felt the toy move against my breasts and that I heard a small gasp.

That was when I decided I must be _very_ tired and needed to go to bed immediately. 

I dressed in my purple nightie and nothing else.

Before heading to my comfy mattress, I placed Mr. Caboom and his motorcycle on the top shelf across from the bed and bid him a goodnight.

* * *

That night I woke up with a start. I felt my whole body convulsing; a feeling which dazedly, I realized, started between my legs and seemed to course throughout my whole body. My heart was racing and I felt terribly hot all over. I didn't quite know what had happened. My body was tingling especially my groin and my nipples were also feeling extremely sensitive. Panting I lay there, trying to decide what on earth had just happened to wake me up from my deep sleep. Trying to figure it out, a nice glowy and content feeling came over me and I quickly fell asleep, forgetting about the whole matter until the morning when I woke up.

* * *

The light streaming in through the window, I, at first, thought I had had a most strange dream when I found things turning progressively odder. Throwing my blanket off of me, I noticed that my Duke Caboom was under the covers with me. I picked him up and stared at his toothy countenance. He seemed to have a strange film over him. Confused what on earth was going on, I rushed to the bathroom to clean my poor little toy off. I used only water and tried to be gentle, not wanting to wipe off his paint job. I looked at Duke Caboom and ran a hand through my too long brown hair. We stared at one another in front of the sink as I waited for him to dry, water still glistening on his visor.

"How did you get off of the shelf and into my bed? And what was that stuff all over you" I asked not expecting a reply.

It was just as well.

None came.

* * *

The week was filled with nights and mornings of the same strange happenings. I'd always wake up feeling highly euphoric and also exceedingly confused by how my Duke Caboom had gone from the shelf to my bed and seemingly gotten so darn messy in the process. I was afraid that if it kept happening his paint would start wiping off. It was extremely frustrating and disturbing to be left in the dark about the whole thing. I quickly crossed out alien abduction not believing in aliens, to begin with, and finding it hard to believe that if they did exist such shenanigans would interest them. There were far too many bums to be probed, after all.

On the fourth night, I decided to wear a pair of red lacy panties I'd bought a few weeks back. For some strange reason, I kept getting easily aroused and was feeling the need to dress for that particular mood. Having no man in my life, I still enjoyed pretending I was sexy despite my weight. I was kneeling on the bed in my underwear, my nightie hitched up and my round ass, no doubt, on full display from the point of view of the shelf behind me when I heard a sound coming from that direction. It sounded like a miniature motor revving. I thought I must be going crazy because it sounded like it was Duke's motorcycle.

Turning my head only, I discovered little Duke still atop of his quiet bike. I looked back at my pillow, and bit my lip. Hearing the revving sound again, I turned to find Duke Caboom in an entirely different pose! I swiftly went to the shelf and picked the toy up. As I examined the bike, I placed the fake body between my large breasts and thought I felt the figure twitch. I returned the motorcycle to the shelf and turned my studying gaze to the action figure to look for a battery pack or something which would explain the movement. Finding nothing, I sighed and placed him back to his former pose. I walked away to attempt to get another night's worth of sleep.

When my back was turned, however, I thought I heard the sound of the motor again but ignored it this time, climbing into bed and hiding under the sheets.

* * *

In the dead of night, I woke myself up with my own loud moans. I was crying out and the clit between my legs was throbbing and on fire. Something was moving down there and even in the grip of my ecstasy I swiftly threw the covers off to see what it was. There was obviously something in my lace panties; although it had stopped its movements altogether, I could see its shape clearly. Still turned on, I reached into my underwear and pulled out my attacker.

I was suddenly reminded of the time when I was about twelve and my mother brought home this movie called "Getting Lucky" for my 14 year old sister and myself to watch. The title didn't seem to bother her or the fact that the cover photograph was of a teenage boy looking up a teenage girl's skirt. The case said it had a leprechaun in it. To my mom this meant it was a perfectly safe movie to rent for her daughters.

"Hey!" she had thought. "It must be a family movie! It has leprechaun in it!" 

At one point in the film, however, the boy on the cover and the leprechaun (trapped inside of an empty beer bottle no less) had shrunk and innocently wound up in the girl's underwear. It was during one of her classes and as the now tiny boy tried to escape he brought her to orgasm right there in the classroom, with a special effect of a bucket of water falling on said boy's head. When one found out Troma Studios did "Getting Lucky" this scene and the cheap effects which accompanied it made perfect logical sense.

What did not make sense to me now, though, was what Duke Caboom was doing in my underwear and making me sexually stimulated just like that girl had been in her class. Although he was Canadian and, I supposed, subsequently fond of beavers. Maybe he was just trying to get home?

I brought him to my face in the dark and could see that he was very wet and also covered in short wiry hair. The fish like scent on the Canadian daredevil finally reaching my nostrils, my brain finally realized what the substance actually was covering the " _action_ " figure and what exactly I had been cleaning off of him every morning. Dropping him instantly, he landed on my big tummy, staring up at me with that same grin on his face. Only now in the moonlight, and coated in my cream, it looked far more lascivious than simply good natured.

* * *

I cleaned Duke off the next morning as had become our usual routine. I kept waiting for him to move or something but he wouldn't no matter how many times I asked out loud what was going on. 

That day a simple plot formed inside my ever turning mind. I would feign sleep and see what was truly going on. 

Forgoing underwear again, I slipped under the covers and pretended to slumber. For added effect, I added some snoring to make it seem more real. Soon enough, I heard small sounds coming from the shelf and looked under halfway parted lids in amazement at the sight of my white and red daredevil making his way down from the shelf and towards the bed where I lay sleeping. He did it with graceful ease, completely living up to and outdoing the stuntman from which he was modeled. This was starling enough in itself but what made me also want to cry out and put an early end to my ruse was the fact that my inanimate toy had turned suddenly animate! I didn't believe it but the evidence was right before my disbelieving eyes.

Slowly, he crawled to me and eventually I saw a lump under my blankets as the tiny figure was nearing my legs. Right as he was on my crotch, the traitorous muffin even now reacting in anticipation of the toy's deeper touch, I threw off the covers.

My Duke Caboom action figure stared at me as I stared back at him.

He suddenly groaned as he figured out the game was up.

"And what do you think you are doing?" I asked. "And since when are toys alive?"

"We've always been alive," he replied in a very nice voice. Very much like an actor named Keanu Reeves' whom I fancied. "And I am trying to make you go Kaboom! again. So let's _Kaboom_!"

He was about to dive between my labia before I grabbed him.

"You can't do that!" I stated in outrage.

"Yes, I CAN-ADA!" Duke argued. "I've done it every night since you found me."

My mouth dropped open as my suspicions were confirmed. "So you _have_ been having sex with me!"

Caboom smiled. "So that's what it's called: sex. It's a really fun game. I've never heard of it before."

"Wait? You've never heard about sex? What exactly do you think you _have_ been doing?" I asked in confusion.

"Well, Erin," he said clearly aware of my name. "When you first picked me up, you made me feel warm all over. What you said about me being the only man you needed...and being better than the real Duke Caboom really got my motor running. You placed me on that shelf but it was too far away! I wanted to be closer to you, back against that soft, plump chest of yours. But when I was crawling over to you, I fell into that crack between your legs. When I was trying to climb out I kept rubbing against that nub you have down there."

I blushed, the darkened bedroom hopefully hiding the fact from the stuntman.

He continued, seemingly ignorant of the intimacy of his words. "The more I rubbed it the more it seemed to make _you_ warm all over and get your motor all revved up too! You got awfully wet. Not sure what that is all about but all I know is that you went _Kaboom_! and that made me feel really good then."

"Well you can't keep doing it," I warned.

"Why not?" he asked incredulously.

"Because I don't like sex toys!" I exclaimed. "I only want what's attatched to a real live man!"

I watched as Duke Caboom's smile faltered. He climbed off of my furry mound, where he had been perched, and walked to the edge of the bed suddenly seeming very dejected. He swung his tiny jointed legs over it. "So you _do_ think the real Duke Caboom is better than me. Just like Rejean did."

I had no idea who this Rejean was but I did know that I felt horribly guilty. I swung my chubby legs over the edge of the bed also, being careful not to knock my little toy onto the floor. We sat side by side. "I'm sorry," I apologized softly. "I just want to be in love with the person I have sex with...I don't know...Can I really fall in love with a 3 and 1/2 inch action figure?"

"You'd rather I be a 6 or 12 inch figure?" he turned around and looked up into my eyes in insecure desperation. "Is that it?"

"No," I quickly tried to reassure him and it was the truth. I'd never held sway with that bigger was better mindset. I may have been a virgin but to me love always mattered more than size.

Remembering my virginity, I quickly asked. "When you were down there you didn't go into the hole below that bud did you?"

Duke Caboom stood on the edge of the bed now aware of my concern. "I didn't Erin. I saw there was a layer of some sort over it and I didn't want to hurt you. I'd never want to do that to you, my only true owner."

I smiled down at Duke and patted his head tenderly. "Thank you. I don't want to hurt you either. If you continue to go down there you'll just get covered in my gunk. It will hurt your paint job and make your value decrease."

"You aren't going to sell me are you?" he asked, worried once more. It seemed that my poor little action figure had been badly scarred in the past.

I stroked his smooth plastic back to offer comfort. "No. It was just a bad choice of wording. I'd never sell you Duke Caboom. There's not enough money in the world."

Smiling widely, the Canadian stuntman ran to my thigh and hugged it cheerfully, rubbing his cheek against the skin and kissing it.

I sighed again not knowing what to do with an overly amorous toy.

* * *

I made Duke Caboom promise not to play with me in the night anymore, impressing upon him that it wasn't right. Still worried about my new sentient friend's welfare, the next day I dropped by the art store and purchased some waterproofing coating for him. As I prepared to apply it, Caboom backed away from my paintbrush in fear. "That won't prevent me from posting will it?" he inquired.

He followed the question with an extravagant display of his many poses. I giggled. He really was quite the showman for being an easily insecure toy.

I crossed my heart. "I will make sure to avoid getting it anywhere near your joints," I promised. 

Duke then let me apply it. When I had finished I told him to stand still as it dried. "I prefer your wetness, Erin," he grumbled.

I smiled, the color rushing to my face as I was flattered by a compliment with lewd connotations.

"Erin," he stated softly again.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You asked me if a person could love an action figure?"

"Yes?"

"I don't know about that. After Rajean I have doubts but...this action figure _loves_ you."

I felt my heart ache for my little toy. I didn't doubt his words at all and feeling my heart racing for him I began to rethink my own former position on the subject.

"I'd better do your cycle too," I commented shyly. "I know how much it's a part of you."

My toy smiled even wider realizing that this was a way to show him that I cared too.

* * *

Duke Caboom was dry by bedtime and I bid him a very goodnight before switching the lights off. I thought I'd get a peaceful sleep only to awake suddenly, in the dead of night, as I felt a weight on my crotch again. The covers were tossed aside in a hurry as I found Duke once more claiming my fuzzy hill. "Why you little Canadian pervert! You get off of there! You promised!"

"I know," he cried. "But I can't help it! I want to make you _Kaboom_! again!"

"No!"

"Yes, I CAN-ADA!"

"No, you CAN-ADA NOT!"

"But I love making you happy!"

"But I can't make you happy!" I cried, tears falling from my eyes as I faced why I couldn't be with my little action figure. "I don't just want to take, Duke! Half of the joy of making love to me is giving pleasure. And if you're anything like the Ken doll I had when I was young I can't make you happy."

The truth was out now but it didn't hurt Caboom at all. He looked at me with proud confidence. "You think a Ken doll is a real man, Erin? _I'm_ a real man. You may not see it but when I give you joy I feel it right in my square crotch."

My eyes widened. While I doubted that the makers of this toy had equipped him in the normal sense, I also doubted they had given him a heart which he definitely seemed to possess tenfold. It was then I realized that I did _love_ my Duke Caboom. My own insecurity came bubbling up now though and I had to ask him something. "Duke, I love you but do you still like me even though I'm so large? Am...am I gross down there?"

"Are you kidding?" he asked in shock. "Your body is like the perfect terrain for my stunt cycle! All those curves and valleys. I'd love to ride my cycle all over you someday if you'd let me."

"That would turn you on?" I asked.

"It would make me go _Kaboom_!" he exclaimed.

I took his tiny hand in mine. "Duke, can you do something for me?" I asked.

"Yes, I CAN-ADA!" he stated and although usually that catchphrase would have been getting on my nerves by this time I only smiled.

Lying back, I slowly spread my legs giving the toy the chance to slide down my mound and in between them.

"Can you make me go _Kaboom_! again?" I asked in the most innocently seductive manner I could.

"Yes, I CAN-ADA!" he shouted loudly in joy.

I giggled before adding, "But go into the hole this time please."

His blue eyes widened. "I can't do that, I'll hurt you!"

"Maybe at the start," I stated. "But if you move around a bit it won't after a bit. I'll let you ride all over me if you do."

It was too much of a temptation. Duke took off his maple leaf emboldened cape before he went to the entrance of my widely spread legs. He gave my nub a few pleasant rubs which made my hips jut a little upwards. It became obvious after a while that he was trying to make me wet down there in the hope that it would hurt less when his small plastic body entered. Succeeding quite well, my body squirming in pleasure from his touch, I felt my natural lubricant trickling out of me and on to the bedsheet. The toy addressed me again as I lay there aroused.

"Can I ride my stunt cycle in there too, Erin?" he asked. "It will kind of be like the Ring of Fire stunt I always thought was fun."

Right then and there my body was so badly aching for him, the heat was so terrible between my legs like it really was ablaze, I didn't possess much sense to say no. I moaned in acquiescence and Duke happily bounded off back to his bike sitting on top of the shelf. He moved his plastic body quite well and I admired it as I lay back on the bed, my legs still spread but the knees raised now like mountains. Hopping on the stunt cycle, Duke Caboom revved it up and then reversed it to the back of the shelf. Dawning on me finally that he was about to jump from the shelf and to the bed, I was frightened but didn't want to show any sign to Duke that I was worried, lest it put a dent in his already fragile confidence.

In amazement, I watched as he sped up and then made his stunt cycle fly through the air and to the bed. My fright now turning to the realization that he was about to ride the thing straight through my vagina, tearing my hymen in the process, I was about to protest but his motor and helmet muffled my cry so he didn't hear and he raced towards it at a daredevil may care speed. I watched him zipping down the valley between my plump white thighs and disappearing into my brown fuzzy hill.

I could feel my hymen tearing as he made his way inside and I bit my lip, not wanting my tiny lover to think he was hurting me too badly. The truth was it was only temporary for when he got inside my sexy toy seemed to know just was he was doing. The feeling of his motorcycle racing up and down my wet canal made me heart race and my whole body explode. Whereas, before I was squirming, now I was violently writhing as Duke was apparently going forward and backward inside of me.

He reached my womb and I started to moan. The sound turned into a full fledged cry as he obviously found that point deep inside where the pressure always wonderfully built when I was turned on. I could feel him riding over it several times and it felt as if at one point he had even dismounted his bike to fool around with it with his hands.

My usually quiet bedroom was filled with the sounds of my screams as Duke Caboom brought me to climax over and over again. It was a relief when he finally zipped out on the stunt cycle. He glistened in the moonlight completely covered in my fluid.

"It's a good thing you waterproofed me, Erin," he commented. "I made you quite wet didn't I?"

I moaned and found the strength to nod my head in confirmation.

"To tell you the truth, I felt quite wet too," Duke confessed. "But from the inside. I think something happened down there...but I don't know what. Felt good though. Felt like the best darn _Kaboom_! times 100 ever"

I beamed at him through my half kidded eyes, joyful to have made him as happy as he had made me.

"Now can I ride my bike over you, Erin?"

"Yes, you CAN-ADA," I consented peacefully.

I sat up and pulled my nightie over my shoulders and head, tossed it on the floor and lay naked on the bed waiting for my unusual lover to ride me.

Duke Caboom rode his bike over the curvy terrain of my flesh, asking me at times to move into this position or that after he had finished traversing the landscape offered to him. At one point, he turned his lights off and called it a Demon Ride, whatever that was. It was a suprisingly nice feeling: the tires of the stunt cycle rolling on my flesh. Even if I was ticklish and sometimes couldn't help but laugh. By the end of it, my body was covered in the tracks he had made all over it with my cream, which still coated those same tires of his bike from his ride inside of me.

"That's fantastic!" he finally stated, hopping off from his stunt cycle and coming to lie down next to me. He suddenly crawled between my large breasts. "That's the best ride I've ever had. CAN-I-DO that every night?"

"Only if you want to," I whispered lovingly.

"I felt wet several times," he further added. "Now I wish I was a toy train!"

"Why?" I asked dumbfounded, fearing he was letting his insecurity get the better of him again. 

"Because I really need to _smoke_ ," he stated.

Giggling, I brought my head down to the helmet peeking out from my cleavage and gave it a kiss. "Well, like the Psychedelic Furs said, you certainly ran into me like one."

Smiling proudly, Duke Caboom nestled in to the softness of the two boobs which sandwiched him, quite pleased and proud with the job he had done of being my first and only love toy.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure the measurements were right for Duke but I had to put that bit in about the size. I truly believe that. 
> 
> And it is true; Duke Caboom would be the *only* sex toy I would ever even remotely consider. And only then if he is sentient. :D <3


End file.
